You Found Me You brought me to Life
by CrazyGabs
Summary: CameronHouse fic. Starts with the gang leaving for Australia for a conference. Moments occur, and things start to happen! Things are enver the same, will he finally accept her, or has he lost her? Complete! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic:)**

**Chapter One**

Cameron walked into the office and half smiled at the three men in front of her. "Right, its sorted, we are booked on a flight for tomorrow at half six."

Foreman's eyes widened "PM right?"

Cameron grinned. "No AM, so we have to be at the airport for four is that ok?" None of the men answered her; they simply exchanged glances and drank their coffee. Cameron rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a cup. "Yeah, you're welcome."

House lolled his head back and put his feet up on the table "But I don't want to go this stupid conference." He whined in a childish voice. Chase just shrugged.

"Hey, it might be fun."

"You only think that 'cause its in Australia" Foreman said with a smile, lightly punching Chase. Cameron turned stirring her coffee.

"I don't know what anyone's complaining about, Cuddy gave us two weeks off because of this one conference. So thats a two week holiday in Australia that the hospital has paid for."

Foreman nodded and said. "Fair point. Ok, so shall we all just meet there or get a taxi together."

Chase, Cameron and Foreman all looked at House who was balancing his spoon on his nose and nodded. Foreman sighed. "Taxi it is."

MD

At two am Cameron's alarm went off, there was no need for it, she hadn't slept at all. Crawling out of bed she turned off the alarm and made her way to the shower. Turning it on she let the hot water gush over her body soothing her tense muscles, she rubbed the back of her neck gently. "God, I didn't even realise how tense I was." She finished up in the shower and climbed out, as she reached for her towel and lifted her foot she lost her balance. She saw the bathroom turn upside down and felt her body collide with the edge of the shower and the cold flooring before she saw blackness.

MD

Foreman looked at Chase getting agitated, and raised his fist knocking for the tenth time. They both turned sharply at the sound of uneven footsteps and the sound of a cane hitting the wood flooring. House slowly slid up to them.

"Oh good, a party in Cameron's corridor, here I was thinking you guys had sneaked past me and gotten a different taxi."

Chase sighed. "She's not answering."

"Yeah I see that." He pushed past them both to the plant pot and lifted it up and picked up the key lay beneath it. "Have I taught you nothing? This is Cameron, she is predictable." Putting the key in the lock he pushed the door open and they all walked in. Foreman and Chase hovered near the door and Chase lightly called out.  
"Cameron?"

House marched down the hallway calling back to the other ducklings. "She's probably still sleeping." It was a few moments before they heard his voice again. "Cameron? Cameron!"

Foreman and Chase heard the slightest tinge of panic in his voice and quickly followed him into Cameron's ensuite. Both averted their eyes as they saw a naked Cameron lay on the bathroom floor. Foreman took a towel from the railing and covered her up, while House gingerly knelt at Cameron's head. "She's been bleeding, probably been out for a while now." He tapped her face gently waking her. It took a few moments for her to remember what had happened and with a gasp she sat up clutching the towel tightly around her. "Oh my god!"

Chase handed her a glass of water. "You ok?"

She nodded, and then stopped suddenly grabbing her head. "Have we missed the flight?"

Foreman shook his head. "No, we were a bit early anyway, you have time to get ready. They helped her up, all of them looking very embarrassed.

"Yeah thanks, I'll get another quick shower and pull some clothes on. I'll be with you in about ten minutes. Thanks guys." Foreman and Chase nodded and left the bathroom; Cameron turned and looked at House a tinge of red rising to her cheeks. House looked at her sternly.

"Be careful washing your hair, that's going to be painful." She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and nodded ever so slightly, their eyes locked momentarily. But the moment was gone as quick as it had come, and he hobbled out of her bathroom and down the hall.

MD

Four hours later Cameron sat next to House on the plane, absentmindedly looking out the window at the clouds passing by. Chase and Foreman sat in the two seats in front both watching a movie. House sat next to her listening to his ipod, Cameron could clearly hear the music he was listening to, he had his volume far too loud, she tutted with disproval and twirled her thumbs together.

She took a look at House; his eyes gently closed together, his strong jaw line, his lips ever so slightly cracked. She stood and pondered how she was going to get past to get to the toilet. House opened one eye and sighed. "If you want to get past you only have to ask." Cameron smiled and was about to ask but couldn't as she was suddenly flung forward on top of House, who yelped as she grabbed his bad leg. The seat belt lights flashed on and an announcement came from the speakers, interrupting Chase' and Foreman's film.

"Can everyone please return totheir seats and ensure their seatbelts are securely on. We are experiencing some air turbulence but it is nothing to worry about."

Cameron suddenly became pale as a ghost as she climbed back into her own seat muttering a quick apology. House grumbled. "Nothing to worry about, I'll just take more of my happy pills." He took a glance at Cameron as he took two of his Vicodin, then he offered her the bottle. "You want some?" She didn't answer him, she had her seat belt fastened tightly around her and her hands gripping the arm rests so tight her knuckles had turned white.

Nervous beads of sweat began to trickles down her forehead. The plane shook once more lurching downwards suddenly, Cameron let out a squeal and her hand instantly grabbed House's. He was slightly taken back but then realised she was terrified; he gently held her hand rubbing his thumb in circles on her palm. She turned her head into his shoulder and clung to his shirt for dear life. He thought he heard her mutter a little prayer but wasn't certain, but he realised this was clearly something not to be joked about. He lifted his other arm up and wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly, he felt his shirt dampen and realised with some sadness that she was crying. He rested his head on her head and whispered soothingly. "Shhh Cameron, it will be alright. Its nothing to worry about, you're completely safe. I promise you, you're safe, here listen to this."

Letting go of her hand he removed one of his earphones and placed it in her ear. He changed the song and then replaced his hold on Cameron's hand.

**_In the morning, when I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness, when I'm frightened,  
I can see in my dreams._**

**_Though I'm far dear, though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid, and if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you._**

**_I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it might take my life,  
It might take forever,  
But I promise you._**

**_As I sail through, stormy seas dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through, a path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark._**

**_Though I'm far dear, and though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel alone, and if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you._**

**_I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,  
I promise you.  
I promise you._**

By the end of the song the turbulence had passed. As the last chords played Cameron lifted her head and met House's gaze, she thought she saw the faintest smile on his lips. When the song had finished she removed the earphone from her ear, handing it back to him she whispered. "Thank you."

Sitting back in her seat she pushed a strand of her from her face. She turned to look at House who was still looking at her, he realised he was staringand nodded turning to look at the air hostess who was offering him some refreshments.

**Authors Note**

Ok, what did you guys think? Please review me, I really need the inspiration, ideas are welcomed!

Thankies!

Crazy Gabs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Two**

House lugged his suitcase into his room and dropped it on the floor, closing the door on the three ducklings who were laughing and talking about trivial things. He heard Foreman finish a joke, the punch line was awful but still Cameron laughed hysterically, her warm laugh travelling threw the walls. House felt something in his stomach, he didn't know what it was, but he dismissed it as hunger, moving to the minibar he grabbed a pack of peanuts. He walked over to the bed and sat down turning the television on and began munching on his peanuts.

MD

Cameron smiled at Foreman who had brought her suitcase into her room. "Thanks."

Foreman grinned and shrugged. "No problem, hey me and Chase were thinking about heading to the beach, apparently Chase misses the waves, you fancy coming with us once your unpacked?" Cameron nodded.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Foreman left her and she closed the door quietly, then she began unpacking, it was a habit. She always unpacked every place she went, even when she was only staying for a couple of nights, she always unpacked. She found one of her bikinis and lay it to the side, along with a sarong and flip-flops. Once unpacked she slipped into her bikini and tied her sarong around her waist, slipping on her flip flops she put a towel, sunscreen, sun glasses and a book into a bag and then gently combed her hair. She smiled at her timing as she heard the knock on the door, she pulled open the door to reveal Foreman and Chase she smiled "Hey, I'll be with you in a sec." She turned and grabbed her bag. "Do you think this bikini is too revealing?"

Chase snorted, "No, not after what we saw this morning." Cameron's face grew red and she looked down.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're just glad your ok." Foreman said lightly, placing his arm around her shoulders. She stopped suddenly and the two men looked at her. "What's up?"

Cameron nodded towards Houses closed door. "We not waiting for House?" From the looks on their faces she realised they hadn't planned on inviting him. She frowned and knocked on his door whispering to the guys. "We have to invite him." Foreman grumbled and Chase tutted but neither said anything as House opened the door.

MD

House groaned as he heard a knock. Grabbing his cane he walked over to the door and flung it open, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Cameron stood in the door way. She was clad in nothing but an aqua greenblue bikini with a blue see through sarong around her waist. Her hair fell down resting on her shoulders and her smile was as bright as ever. He rolled his eyes and snapped. "What?"

"We wondered if you wanted to come the beach with us?" She looked up at him.

House considered them for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll get changed. Wait, should I wear my pink bikini or the yellow one?" Cameron snorted as House closed the door on them to get changed. Chase rolled his eyes and Foreman chuckled

"Subtle Cameron, real subtle."

MD

Cameron laughed once more as she fell off the surfboard and hit the water. Chase swam up to her laughing.

"Cameron, its not that hard, just stand up."

"I can't I lose my balance." Chase tutted jokingly at her and she splashed him with water. "You do it then smart arse."

He laughed and splashed water back at her. "Alright I will." As he went to get the surfboard he felt Cameron lunge more water at him. Turning around he launched himself at her, pushing her under the water. Cameron opened her eyes to see Chases legs in front of her, reaching out she tickled him behind the knees which made him go weak and let go of her. Reaching the surface she gasped air in and smiled. "You jerk!"

Chase just shrugged a smug smile on his face, she lunged at him one more time, but he was too quick, grabbing her he lifted her above his head and threw her, she made a huge splash as she hit the water. Emerging once more she sighed. "I give up. Take me back to the beach."

Chase laughed and nodded letting Cameron climb on his back. He waded back to shore and up the beach.

MD

House watched from the beach, looking above his newspaper as Cameron and Chase fooled about in the water. He heard Foreman sigh next to him. "If you are so jealous, why don't you go be the one playing the games with her?"

House looked at Foreman. "I am not jealous, God you're beginning to sound like Wilson, and that's not a compliment."

Foreman chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. House quickly returned to actually reading his newspaper as Chase approached with Cameron on his back. Foreman sat up as they stopped in front of them, blocking out the sunlight. A middle-aged woman walked past them and touched her chest looking at Chase and Cameron.  
"You two make such a cute couple."

"Why thank you." Chase said politely the woman nodded and made her way back along the beach. House folded up his newspaper as Cameron slide off Chase's back. Chase rubbed his hands together.

"So how about you Foreman, fancy a lesson in surfing?"

"Excuse me but I don't need a lesson, I'm an excellent surfer."

"Oh aye? Prove it."

"Fine I will." Foreman stood up and ran toward the sea, Chase following him. Cameron sighed and dried herself with her towel, she then lay down on Foreman's towel. Reaching into her bag she retrieved her sunglasses and put them on. House who had been lying down and silent up to this point sat up and looked at the ocean.

"Looked like you were having fun." He turned to her. "Down there, with Chase."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, we were. He's a good guy." House snarled and replied.

"Yeah, well I guess you would know." Cameron sighed impatiently remembering the foolish time she had slept with Chase.

"Jealous?" She sat up so she could look at House he just shrugged.

"Nah, Chase isn't my type, I don't go for blondes."

A smile flicked across her lips. "You know what I mean." House was silent for a moment before gathering up his newspaper and cane and standing up.

"So what if I am? I obviously missed my chance." And with that he began to walk away. Cameron watched him go a smile etched onto her face. She exhaled and called out.

"Nice shirt by the way!"

House stopped and looked down at his yellow Hawaiian style shirt, he turned and glanced back at Cameron replying. "Yeah it goes with my yellow bikini." He carried on walking away making his way back to the hotel, the sound of Cameron's laughter still ringing in his ears.

**Authors Note**

**Ok that was chapter two! What do you think? Please review guys, it makes my day, and actually lets me know someone is reading!**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Three**

House stood looking in the floor length mirror. He was dressed for the conference in a jet-black suit, with a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie.

"Stupid conference, with stupid party after it. Stupid Cuddy for making me come, stupid you for saying a stupid think to stupid Cameron." He straightened his tie and sighed. "Ok, so I'm overusing the word stupid."

He shrugged and wondered if he should shave, deciding against it he sat down on his bed watching General Hospital waiting for his ducklings to come and get him. Half way through General Hospital he heard a knock on the door, getting up he answered the door and found for the second time today he was faced with a stunning Cameron in front of him.

She was dressed in a black halter neck cocktail dress; it clung to her body tightly and then fanned out as it hit just below her knees. Her face was decorated with classy natural coloured make up and her hair was curled in soft ringlets, and the heels that completed the outfit brought her taller. He nodded. "You look different, where are the boys?"

She nodded a thank you and answered. "Dr Warwick called them about an hour ago, asked them to go down earlier to help set up." She took a long look at his outfit. "You ready?"

House nodded and stepped out closing the door behind him.

MD.

House sat at the table doodling on the napkin in front of him, he took a glance at Foreman and Chase who were currently playing cards, he smiled, even Foreman couldn't handle this two-hour drone on by Dr Monotone Warwick. Taking a look at Cameron he wasn't surprised to find that she was gazing intently at the Doctor stood on the stage hanging on to every word. He studied the side of her face and couldn't help but notice the smooth skin, her wide deep eyes, the perfect nose and lips, the smooth jaw line. He hated himself for admitting these feelings, and he hated her for bringing them out. He was taken off guard as she turned suddenly and flashed him a smile, before turning back to listening to the other doctor.

MD

Later on into the night Cameron was at the bar with Foreman, Chase had been with them, but had gone to stalk some young prey. Foreman handed Cameron her double vodka and coke and sighed. "Would you guys give it up already? Its clear, you both have feelings for one another, just go and admit them."

"I'm over him, I don't care for him in any other way than me being his employee."

"Cameron, even you don't believe your lie, I'm certainly not going to buy it, now go." He indicated for her to go over to their table were House was sat playing with his game boy under the table. "Just ask him to dance? Please? Put us all out of our misery." Cameron scowled at him before stalking over to House, she put her drink down on the table and he looked up, she heard a beep from underneath the table.

"Damn it Cameron, I hadn't been to that level before, what do you want?"

She inhaled deeply. "Dance with me."

He looked up and laughed. "No. I don't dance, I certainly don't dance with young teenage girls who have a crush on me."

She smiled slyly. "Dance with me, or I'll call Cuddy tonight in tears and make up some lie that you have done that should earn you a few more weeks clinic duty." She held her hand out to him and he grumbled.

"You drive a hard bargain Cameron." Standing he took her hand and let her guide him to the dance floor.

He got into the ever famous beauty and the beast stance one hand on her waist the other holding her hand, she smiled and took his other hand and placed it on her waist along with the other one, and she looped her hands around her neck. They danced for a few moments in silent before he couldn't take it anymore.

"I like this piece…of music, I like this piece of music."

Cameron nodded "Me too. 'Ludovico Einaudi I Gorni'" She smiled at the shocked expression on his face. "My father used to play it to me as a child."

"Your father plays piano?"

"No, he had a record of it."

"Oh." They fell back into silence and swayed softly to the music, Cameron twirled her fingers in the little bit of her hair that was down the back of his neck, while House tried not to concentrate on the feel of her soft skin beneath her silky dress. Cameron looked up into his eyes as the music started to build.

"House, you didn't miss your chance."

He instantly knew what she was talking about and went to make some stupid remark but she cut him off. "Please, lets just talk sensibly." With a sigh he answered her.

"Yes I did Alison, the ship has sailed, and I didn't board."

"House, I'm offering you another chance, stop being a jerk and making innuendos, and take it." She gazed intently into his eyes, showing him that she meant every word.

"I couldn't give you what you wanted, I couldn't splash around with you in the sea like Chase can, and I can't run with you in a race, I can't twirl you in my arms when we dance. Alison that isn't what you want."

"You don't even know what I want. And you wont give me chance to tell you!"

She pulled away from him and strutted off, tears burned her eyes as she made her way back to her hotel room.

MD

House watched her go, and stood alone in the dance floor for a moment, before acting on his impulses. He stumbled back to the table and grabbed his cane before following her. He got half way to the lifts before his leg began to twang, he stopped momentarily, his vicodin was back at the table, but if he went back for them, he'd miss her, she would lock him out.

Making his decision he carried on, ignoring the pain in his leg. Hitting the lift it arrived quickly and he jumped in and pressed the floor number. The lifts opened on the floor and down the corridor he saw the outline of Cameron her head against the door, one hand covering her mouth, the other resting on the door above her head, he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking she was crying.

The lift doors began to close and he quickly stopped them with his cane and stepped out. Making his way along the corridor, Cameron suddenly turned sensing him and began to fumble with her lock; he hurried up and caught her just before she entered her room. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from entering the room, turning her around he brought her face-to-face with him.

"Stop running!"

"I'm not the one whose running House, you always run. It's my turn now!" She tried to pry her wrist from his grasp but he gripped it tightly. "House get off me, you're hurting me."

He looked down at her and felt his heart tug. "Cam..Alison, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. You deserve better than me, that's why, that's why I don't want to do this. I can't give you what you want!"

Tears fled down her face and she looked up at him. "I want you."

They were silent for a moment before Cameron lent up to kiss him; he met her half way finally giving in. He closed his eyes as his rough cracked lips met her smooth soft ones, she ran her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his lips to let her in.

She lent back pushing the door open and pulled away from him. She stepped backwards into the room and lifted her dress from over her head to revel nothing but a silk black thong. She lifted one shoulder unsure of what he thought. He stepped forwards and cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. "You are beautiful!"

Smiling she kissed him back and grabbed his cane throwing it to the side and she pulled him on top of her as she fell onto the bed. He rested his weight on his good leg and whispered to her. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him her eyes full of lust. "I need you."

**Authors Note**

Ok what do you think? Too ere? Or what…tell me what you think.

I didn't want to write the icky stuff, as I wasn't in the mood of sharing it with you lol.

Maybe in later chapters yes?

Ok Review please, makes my day!

Thankies

Crazy Gabs


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Four.**

Over the next week and a half House and Cameron had an odd relationship, only having sex three times they spent the rest of time, sneaking around so Chase and Foreman did not discover them. They talked for long periods of time, had dinner together, went swimming, and saw some sights. However this was the last night of their trip. House sat on Cameron's bed watching her wait for him to talk.

"Alison, I've enjoyed these two weeks, I really have, but this can't continue once we return to work." He looked at her sadly.

"I know. I knew this was coming, it was inevitable really wasn't it?" She smiled and he nodded. "So when we return to work, nothing will be said, no teasing, or snide remarks?"

House grinned. "Well I have to tease, otherwise the boys may get suspicious. Right well I have to go and finish packing" He stood up to leave, grabbing his cane. Cameron stood up with him and whispered.

"House?" He turned around and she leaned into him kissing him forcefully with passion. After a few minutes both were out of breath she pulled away. "Goodbye." He nodded awkwardly and left her room. Cameron sighed, tears stinging her eyes falling back onto the bed she let them fall, consuming her entire being.

MD

Two weeks later the gang were sat around the office table mulling over the paperwork they had, having just finished a case the ducklings were snowed under doing House's paper work. Chase sat down passing Cameron a coffee; she looked at it and immediately felt queasy. Standing up she covered her mouth and ran from the room. Foreman and Chase exchanged glances, and five minutes later Cameron re entered the room. Foreman offered her some water. "Still being sick?" Cameron nodded. "Maybe you should go see Cuddy, she could check you out, actually make sure your ok seen as you wont let either of us do it." Cameron opened her mouth to protest but Chase stood up defending Foreman.

"The guys right Cameron, it could be nothing, but it could be serious. Go see Cuddy." Cameron felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and she couldn't control them, they fell drastically fast from her eyes, Foreman handed her a tissue and put his arm around her, she sniffled wiping her tears.

"You guys are so nice. I don't even know why I'm crying, Ok I'll go see Cuddy, I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes free of the make up she was wearing to leave only puffy red eyes. She made her way slowly out of the office towards Cuddys office. Chase turned to Foreman.

"Diagnosis?"

Foreman sighs. "As if you don't already know."

MD

Cameron knocked lightly on the glass door; Cuddy looked up and smiled gesturing for Cameron to enter. As she did Cuddy realised that her young employee had been crying.

"Alison are you alright?"

Cameron got a whiff off Lisa's pot of dried flowers on her disk and immediately vomited into the garbage can. Looking up she wiped her mouth.

"Lisa I think I'm pregnant."

Cuddys mouth dropped and Cameron's eyes produced fresh rivers of tears, stepping forward Cuddy pulled her arms around Cameron soothing her. After a few moments when the tears had subsided Cuddy sat them both down on the couch and wiped Cameron's eyes.

"Who's the father?"

Cameron looked up at Cuddy. "Greg."

"Greg?" Realisation dawned on Cuddys face. "House? Oh dear lord Alison. How?"

For the next ten minutes Cameron explained everything that had happened between them in Australia, Cuddys face turned from shock, to grossed out to sympathetic within minutes. Finally Cameron finished and Cuddy was able to talk.

"Hunni, you have to tell him."

"I can't Lisa, I can't!" She shook her head violently from side to side.

"He has a right to know. You know he does."

"I can't tell him just yet, let me wait, wait till I start showing. Please don't tell him." Cameron looked at Cuddy for support.

"I wont tell him. So are you keeping the baby?"

She nodded. "I don't believe in abortion. It's a life Lisa."

Cuddy smiled, and hugged Cameron tightly. Who began crying once more. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so happy!" Cuddy laughed and then escorted Cameron to the maternity ward to make absolutely sure she was pregnant.

MD

As they both left examine room three, they came face to face with Foreman and Chase. Chase smiled. "I knew it."

Foreman laughed and hugged Cameron. "How far gone are you?"

Before Cameron could answer Cuddy jumped in "She's only three weeks gone!"

Letting go of her Foreman asked Cameron the question they all knew the answer to. "Who's the father?" She just looked at him and they all nodded. "Australia?" This time it was her turn to nod. "When are you going to tell him?"

Cameron's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm not, well not just yet anyway, wait till I start showing, please you guys are sworn to secrecy ok?" Foreman and Chase exchanged looks once more and Cameron reached out and pinched them both on the arm. "Promise?"

"Ow!" They both said in unison grabbing their arms and nodding.

Cuddy randomly giggled and the three doctors looked at her and she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm so excited." Cameron laughed and hugged her and then pulled Foreman and Chase into the hug.

MD

That night Cameron lay in bed thinking over the situation in her mind. She reached over to the phone and picked it up speed dialling House's number, as he answered she lost her bottle and hung up. Looking back at the ceiling she sighed and picked up a remote, turning the CD player on. The song that began to play brought tears to her eyes. The first song that she had shared with him, he had comforted her, protected her, and made her feel safe. The tears fell gently from her eyes.

_**In the morning, when I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness, when I'm frightened,  
I can see in my dreams.** _

**Though I'm far dear, though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid, and if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you.**

She rested her hands gently on her stomach and rubbed it softly, thinking about the miracle that was pregnancy. Inside her she had a piece of not only herself, but the man who made her feel whole, complete.

_**I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it might take my life,  
It might take forever,  
But I promise you. **_

As I sail through, stormy seas dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through, a path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark.

As she rubbed softly she spoke quietly to her stomach. "We will be ok. You and me, we can make it threw this, just you and mommy. You don't need a daddy, I'll be strong enough for both of us." ****

Though I'm far dear, and though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel alone, and if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you.

I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,  
I promise you.  
I promise you.

The tears fell more freely now from her eyes and she cooed gently to her baby. "I promise you, I promise you I will be strong. I'll be strong for you."

**Authors Note**

Ok what did you think? Totally predictable? Did you enjoy it? Im enjoying writing it.

Please read and review, as always.

Thankies

Crazy Gabs

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Five.**

Cameron woke to loud knocking on her door. She looked at the clock 9.30pm she hadn't yet fallen asleep but she was feeling pretty drowsy. Sighing she climbed out of bed and made her way to the front door, a smile broke out onto her face when she saw Wilson stood in front of her. He tilted his head and held up a bag.

"I brought my friends, Ben and Jerry." Cameron smiled and opened the door wider letting him come inside. Wilson closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch next to Cameron. "So Cuddy told me."

"Yeah I figured she would." She looked at him and took the ice cream off him "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"No. Not if you're not ready to yet, besides it's your job to tell him." He stood up and made his way into Cameron's kitchen, coming back into the room he handed her a spoon and said to her. "I'm really happy for you Cameron." She nodded and had a spoonful of ice cream. Wilson grabbed the TV remote and flipped it on. Cameron groaned.

"I'm not watching football or something."

"No, me either, new episode of Charmed is on." Cameron's eyes widened.

"You like Charmed?"

Wilson nodded. "What's there not to like, hot chicks in desirable outfits kicking butt. I don't understand why House doesn't."

Cameron nodded smiling at Wilson's feminine side, having another spoonful of ice cream she settled down next to Wilson deciding to relax with her strange friend.

**MD**

Weeks passed and things went back to normal. House was a bastard, and the relationship between the ducklings strengthened, as did Cameron's relationship with Wilson and Cuddy. Over the weeks Foreman and Chase polished up their lying skills as they constantly made excuses for Cameron's frequent and sudden trips to the ladies room, her even more unusual mood swings and her slightly larger breasts. Although none of them mentioned the latter one, they all noticed. Sat at the table nursing a cup of herbal tea Cameron smiled at Foreman and Chase, House was arguing with Cuddy in his office about something trivial. "I was thinking, for a girl, maybe Matilda or Evelyn." Foreman nodded.

"I like Matilda."

"My nana was called Evelyn." Chase perked up. "Any ideas for a boy?"

Cameron shook her head. "Not really, maybe William…" She suddenly put her hand against her mouth. Chase reached out touching her other hand that was resting on the table.

"Are you alright?" Cameron nodded and continued.

"…or Leo."

Foreman smiled. "They are nice, how far along are you now?"

"Ten weeks, almost, at the end of this week."

The other two went to say something but House stormed into the room, furiously he snarled. "Cameron, clinic duty now!"

Foreman glared at House while Chase gave Cameron a sympathetic smile. Standing up she emptied her herbal tea into the sink and left grabbing her lab coat as she went.

**MD**

House sat in his office with his legs up on the table slowly throwing his tennis ball up into the air and then catching it again. Cuddy stood in front of him in one of her suits, she was pissed again, she had the strange twitch in her nose that she had only when she was facing House.

"House, you better get down in that clinic, I'm sick of your crap."

House nodded and threw the ball once more.

"Are you even listening to me?"

House nodded and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What did I just say?"

"Are you listening to me." House gave her a cheeky young boy grin. Cuddy began ranting once more at him but his eyes were distracted into the centre room were his ducklings sat. Chase had just grabbed Cameron's hand and stroked it. Feeling the same burn of jealousy he felt at the beach he growled at Cuddy.

"Fine I'll get some clinic time done."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" As she left House stood up fuming he hated the way Cameron was smiling and nodding at Chase, storming into the office he snarled

"Cameron, clinic duty now!" He felt Foreman's eyes burn at him and once more saw the look Chase gave Cameron, as she left Cameron passed House refusing to look him in the eyes. Sitting down he looked at the two young men sat in front of him.

"No cases? No work that you should be doing, earning your pay check?"

"No." Foreman said in a voice that matched House's snarl. "You really could stop being a jerk to her you know." House exhaled deeply and shrugged.

"Then how would I amuse myself?"

Foreman stood up. "You are such a prick."

House matched his look. "Well this prick just gave you the afternoon off, I'll call you if we get any cases. So go home and get laid." Foreman gave House a look of distaste before grabbing his outdoor coat and leaving. House turned to Chase. "That goes for you as well."

Chase leaned back in the chair tilting it back on two legs. "Nah, I might as well wait, I'm taking Cameron out tonight, promised to buy her dinner."

House nodded.

"Oh good, I'm so happy to know when my employees are getting laid, then we have no grumpy pants in the work environment do we?" As he stood up his cane swept the floor pulling the chair legs that Chase was resting on, causing the chair to fall to the floor Chase with it, House looked down at Chase. "Oops." Before stalking off to find some coma patient whose room he could hide in watching some TV.

**MD**

Cameron smiled at the woman sat on the examine table as she entered examine room three. Taking a look at the chart she sighed inwardly. "Emma is it? Says here you got that cut on your head from falling down the stairs yes?" The woman nodded and Cameron put the file down and pulled some gloves on. "Can I take a look?" Looking at the cut on the woman's head she noticed that on her arm were several round burns, cigarette burns. Nodding to herself she stepped back smiling. "That's quite a shallow cut, I'll clean it up and dress it then you can be on your way."

The woman smiled and gently touched her head. "Thank you."

As Cameron sat about her work she took a breath and said. "You know, you can leave him."

The woman shook her head sighing. "I can't he would flip out, and find me anyway. Then it would be worse."

Cameron looked at the woman in the eyes. "A woman dies every two minutes because of domestic violence, don't let yourself be one of them. I can give you help lines to phone, they can set you up with a safe house, and if you pressed charges you could lock him away."

The woman looked at her sadly. "I don't think I can."

Cameron smiled. "I think its worth a shot, your life would improve if you actually got away."

The woman nodded at her and smiled faintly. "Thank you I think I'll take the number then."

Cameron smiled, feeling satisfied, she gave the woman the number and as she left Cameron took one more look at the file, the woman was only twenty seven, same age as her. Watching the woman's retreating back Cameron hoped she would leave the abuser who had made such a young woman look so old. Sighing she set about seeing more sick people.

**Authors Note**

**What did you think? You like it? I have to warn you, the next chapter will be a bit darker.**

**As always read and review, Im really glad you guys like it.**

**Ps I dont know any Ashlee Simpson songs, if there are any good ones, let me know.**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Six**

Cameron walked back into the meeting room, Chase was sat at the table his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his crossword. She touched his shoulder lightly laughing a bit; jumping her wiped his mouth and put the crossword down.

"You ready then?"

Cameron nods, "Yeah I'm just going to go and change, I can leave these clothes here in my locker, I brought some going out clothes in today."

"Ok sure, I think I'm going to go put another tie on anyway and check our reservations, meet you down here in a about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure." She left the meeting room and headed to the woman's employee means, Chase followed but into the men's and then to check their reservations.

**MD**

Cameron looked in the mirror, she was wearing a black silky dress, it was strapless and finished just above the knee, and after fastening her heels she stood up and applied a touch more make up. There was a subtle difference between her work make up and her going out make up, but it was still a difference. Her lips went darker, her eyes smokier and her cheeks more defined, letting her hair down from the tie she had it in, it fell gently down her back, running her fingers threw it she wished she had some curlers on her. Sighing she grabbed her purse. "This is as good as its going to get."

Pushing the door open she stepped out of the locker rooms confidently, she felt powerful when dressed up however her confidence shrank as she saw the figure stood in front of her. "Good evening Dr House."

**MD**

House glanced down at Cameron's dress it was fitted tightly. As he looked at her body then back to her beautifully shaped face, he had flashbacks to their time in Australia together.

_Him lay on top of her, watching her bite her lip as he hit the right stops. Her hands around his back her eyes locked with his as he moved inside her. _

_His hand snaked around her waist as they walked along the pier eating ice creams. She stuck her finger into her ice cream and then placed it on his nose. Laughing she ran away from him down the pier. He followed her calling out. "That's mean! Making a fool out of a cripple." She had replied he didn't need her help to do that. _

_Sat on the beach at eleven at night, in the dark listening to the waves on the sand. He held her close to him, and she had placed her hand on his bad leg, making him jerk suddenly. "Sorry." She whispered gently, he had nodded at her and leant into her neck whispering back "It doesn't matter." He leant in further and kissed her neck making his way up to her ear and biting it teasingly. She let a moan escape from her lips before pushing him down on the sand and kissing him passionately._

Cameron looked up at him and he snapped out of it. "You look nice for your date with Chase."

"Its not a date, its dinner with a friend." She saw the way he looked at her, and wished he would just release his inhibitions and claim her once more; she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"I think Chase is a little more than a friend to you Cameron, lets face it, sex changes everything and even a blind man can notice the chemistry between you and him." House himself was shocked at how much venom was contained in the sentence, he may as well have just killed a puppy in front of her and then spat in her face from the way she was looking at him now. Turning on his cane he walked away and spat back "Have a nice time, Cameron."

She turned her head as if he had slapped her; he had said her name with such disgust and hate she felt like crying there and then. Instead she made her way to meet Chase.

**MD**

At the restaurant Cameron sat trying to enjoy her meal with Chase, it wasn't the first time they had come out so it wasn't awkward but she was burdened with her thoughts of House. Chase smiled at her.

"Lovely dress Alison."

Laughing a bit she replied. "I thought I better wear it before I can no longer fit into it."

"So when are you meant to start showing?"

"Another three weeks I think." She met his gaze and he didn't have to voice what he said next.

"So you're going to have to tell him soon." She nodded.

"How do you think he will react?"

Chase sighed. "Honestly? I don't know Alison, I cant predict that man, but if he's a jerk don't worry about us, you got me and Eric." He smiled at her and winked in a friendly way, Cameron couldn't help smiling back feeling a warm feeling in her chest, knowing it was going to be all right.

**MD**

The next morning Cameron sat in her car driving to work. She felt happy, she didn't have a particular reason but today was good, the sun was shining, she hadn't been sick yet and one of her favourite songs was on the radio, Ashlee Simpson's Pieces of Me. She drove down the slope into the quieter part of the car park, she never normally parked here but today she couldn't be bothered finding a space in the ground level. Driving underground she found a space easily, climbing out of her car she locked it and made her way over to the steps up to the hospital entrance.

A man of about thirty stepped out from behind a car. "You Dr Cameron?" She nodded and asked him who he was. "My wife is Emma, you treated her yesterday." Cameron remembered and felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"Oh well nice to meet you." She held her head high and made her way to go past him, but found that his arm had stopped her.

"Where you going pretty lady?" Cameron could hear his southern drawl and saw a glint in her eyes she didn't like. Pushing his arm away she ran, she made it half way up the steps, she was about six steps up before she felt a hand grab her ankle and drag her down, she released a scream as she tumbled down the cold steps and landed on the concrete floor cracking her head open once more. The guy dragged her towards him throwing her bag to the side, straddling her he placed one hand on her mouth and the other was pulling up her pencil skirt. "You bitch, she left me because of you, and now you're going to suffer like the whore you are." Cameron bit his hand and was able to scream again, her attacker swore loudly before grabbing her hair and lifting her head up slightly before bring it crashing to the floor again. Cameron felt blood trickle from her head as he did it a couple more times. Brining a knife from his pocket he held it to her throat and grinned at her, bringing his head down he lent into her ear and bit her violently.

Cameron was reminded of House and tears stung her eyes, she closed her eyes willing herself to pass out from the pain in her head. As she opened them again she saw that her attacker was becoming hazy and wished that the dark would come quicker. The attacker had managed to push up her skirt and rip off her thong, as he undid his belt and laughed menacingly the darkness found her. Little did she know it had found him as well.

**MD**

Wilson stood his briefcase in his hand like a bat, looking down at the man who was slumped over a knocked out Cameron Wilson felt a strong surge of hatred and kicked the man off her violently. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and phoned for security. As they answered he began to talk looking down sadly at Cameron he could see that the bruises were already starting to form around her face arms and legs and could see a cut on her throat.

"Send two guards down to the lower level car park, we have an attacker down here. Inform Cuddy that Dr Wilson will be bringing a serious patient in and for her to have prepared a room and a team of nurses to look after her."

Closing his phone he bent down and pulled down Cameron's skirt, he gently lifted her into his arms. He climbed the steps and saw the two guards racing towards him he nodded back. "He's down there."

He carried walking and entered the hospital, as he did he heard a gasp and saw Cuddy run over to him with a trolley on a bed.

"Oh my god, Alison?" She looked at Wilson. "What happened?"

"Some guy attacked her, he tried to rape her." They shared a painful look as he placed her on the trolley. Letting the nurses wheel her away, Cuddy began to follow, she turned quickly and looked sadly at Wilson.

"You best go and inform House and his team." He nodded at her and then made his way to the lift as Cuddy made her way to assist the other doctors with Cameron.

**Authors Note**

**Ok so what did you think? I told you this chapter was going to be dark, but in my defence, **

**after the darkness there is always happiness right? Dont worry, although it may be dark, the light will return! Nods wisely**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**Crazy Gabs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Seven **

Wilson stepped out of the lift and walked towards the meeting room where he knew that certainly Foreman and Chase would be, and it was a high chance that House would be there to. He looked inside and could see all three men in the room; he pushed the door entering himself. House was halfway threw speaking as he entered.

"So neither of you know where she is?" House looked poignantly at Chase, who, along with Foreman shook his head. "No, neither of you know where the highly annoying, relatively attractive, hormonal emotion wreck who goes by the name of Cameron is."

Wilson opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by House once more. "Well when she arrives tell her she can stay an extra two hours today to make up for her lateness, and she has to cover my clinic duty for a week!" Turning he went to walk back into his own office. Wilson felt a burn rising on the back of his neck getting more and more angry with House. He snapped before House could say anything else.

"For God's sake House she's been attacked!"

House stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, Foreman and Chase stood up and looked at Wilson, waiting for him to elaborate.

"She was in the parking lot, the lower level. I'm not sure when it happened but by the time I got to her." He paused and then inhaled deeply before continuing. "The guy had beaten her badly, and was about to rape her."

Chase's face went white as if he was about to be sick. Foreman's fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. House simply stood still. Wilson sighed. "She's down on floor one, Cuddy was sorting her out." Foreman and Chase nodded before leaving to go find Cameron and Cuddy. Wilson looked at House observing him; he was shocked when House's voice came out soft and almost full of care.

"Is she going to be ok?"

Wilson shook his head. "She was in a bad state House, there was a lot of blood, and he had cut her neck."

House swallowed his mouth dry he barged past Wilson following the path Foreman and Chase had taken a minute earlier. Wilson rubbed his forehead with his hand and then followed.

**MD**

Cuddy bossed the nurses around, she was trying to control her emotions and make sure she was acting professional but she knew everyone could hear the panic in her voice. Foreman and Chase came down and entered the room; she shot them a look as if to say, "stay out of this". They stood against the wall observing, House barged into the room minutes later. Cuddy didn't need to shoot him the same look at Foreman and Chase; he froze as soon as his eyes caught sight of Cameron's beaten and bruised body. After a few more moments the nurses left, Cameron was stable, they had tended to her wounds and had stopped the bleeding from the points she was. Cuddy stepped forward and looked at the four men in front of her. "She's going to be alright. The guy attacked her pretty badly, looks like she suffered from a fall or severe kicks."

Chase couldn't stop himself; without registering that House was in the room he asked "What about the baby?"

Cuddy shook her head and choked out. "She has lost it. Like I said, the guy attacked her pretty badly, beat her hard, I'm actually surprised that she's not hurt more than she is."

House finally tore his eyes away from Cameron's body, she looked like death warmed up, and it tore him on the inside to see her like this. "What? Cameron was pregnant?" Cuddy nodded and House lowered his head, he felt empty, turning, he left the room. On his way past the nurses station he popped his head in and made the nurses jump when he growled.

"Somebody page me when she wakes up, immediately." The nurses nodded. Without saying another word or returning upstairs for his coat he left the hospital. He needed to drive, to feel the wind against his body, to lose himself in his riding, to forget about the image of Cameron lay on the trolley looking dead, to forget that she had been pregnant, to the forget the fact that he knew know he caredmore for her than he wanted to. Fixing his cane to the side of his bike he started the engine and tore off, out of the car park and along the main road.

Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Wilson watched him leave, although they all thought he was a jerk they knew he hated to see Cameron, an employee, a friend, and probably more in such an awful state. Cuddy shook her head and touched Foreman and Chase lightly on the shoulder. "Go home, you have no cases, if anything comes up, I'll phone you, and I'll phone you if there's any change in Cameron's state. But for now, go home, rest." They didn't try to argue with her but simply took one last look at Cameron before going to collect their things and leaving.

**MD**

House sat in a bar; he'd driven none stop for four hours before he ended up back in town. Picking his favourite bar he went in to drown his sorrows and try and cast the image of Cameron from his mind. After three hours he slammed the glass onto the table and grabbed his cane, he had failed miserably. Deciding to return home he climbed back on his bike.

Once at home he found a bottle of scotch and brought it to his lips. Taking a couple of vicodin he swigged the scotch back. He looked around the apartment and saw his piano; walking over to it he sat down and touched the keys gently. Before he knew it he was playing one of his favourite pieces. 'The Waves by Ludovico Einaudi' he played the piece through once before laying his head on his arm on the top of the piano. He thought back to Australia and the happy, Cameron who was full of life. He remembered their conversation at the conference, the talk they shared while dancing, the touch of her soft skin, the look in her eyes, and the music they danced to. Suddenly having an idea he got up and grabbed the keys to his corvette, swinging the doors shut behind him he headed toward the hospital.

**MD**

Wilson looked at his watch, half nine, time to be heading home. As he stood he looked up hearing his door open, stood in the doorway was a rather dishevelled looking House. "Can you do me a favour?"

Wilson nodded, his friend looked awful, he hadn't seen him like this in a long time, this was clearly affecting him worse than he had suspected it would. "Thanks." And he was being polite, this was strange. Standing up Wilson followed House out of the office.

They walked in silence as they made their way across the hospital to the side that held the lecture halls and then function rooms. House pushed open one of the doors to the function room and made his way over to the piano. It wasn't a very big one, infact it was quite small, certainly smaller than the one House had. Wilson looked at him confused.

"I don't understand, what's the favour?"

House patted the piano. "I need you to help me escort this into Cameron's hospital room." Wilson opened his mouth but House cut him off. "No questions asked."

Wilson surveyed House carefully, whatever it was House planned on doing, Wilson had agreed to help him, and he didn't think it would be something too bad considering it was just a small piano. Wilson nodded and began to push the piano; House faintly smiled and nodded a thank you before going to hold the doors open.

They got strange looks off other people, nurses, doctor's patients, but neither House nor Wilson cared. Pushing the piano from the elevator they made their way along the corridor towards Cameron's room. House held the door open as Wilson pushed the piano inside, thankful that the room could easily accommodate it. House sat at the piano resting his cane against the wall; he flexed his fingers and put them gently on the keys. Wilson watched him with curious eyes before turning on his heel closing the door, giving them some privacy. House began to play the soft melody, he glanced at Cameron, hoping she had stirred, recognised the music, and awoke. No such luck. He continued playing, the piano was an extension of himself, he played threw his emotions. This was the only thing he thought would wake her up, a familiar sound, he knew it was a small chance, but he had to try, he couldn't just wait for her to awake, he had to help her. As he played the song, getting faster, he replayed that night in his head, that conversation.

" _**I like this piece…of music, I like this piece of music."**_

_**Cameron nodded "Me too. 'Ludovico Einaudi I Gorni'" She smiled at the shocked expression on his face. "My father used to play it to me as a child. He would send me to sleep by playing it, like a lullaby."**_

This time he wished it would do the opposite and wake her up.

"_**Your father plays piano?"**_

"_**No, he had a record of it."**_

"_**Oh." They had fallen back into silence and simply swayed softly to the music, Cameron had twirled her fingers in the little bit of her hair that was down the back of his neck, while House had tried not to concentrate on the feel of her soft skin beneath her silky dress. Then Cameron had looked up into his eyes as the music started to build.**_

"_**House, you didn't miss your chance."**_

He closed his eyes as he played, he didn't understand this girl, why did she care for him, desire him so much, ultimately he would end up hurting her.

"_**Yes I did Alison, the ship has sailed, and I didn't board."**_

"_**House, I'm offering you another chance, stop being a jerk and making innuendos, and take it." She had gazed intently into his eyes, showing him that she meant every word.**_

"_**I couldn't give you what you wanted, I couldn't splash around with you in the sea like Chase can, and I can't run with you in a race, I can't twirl you in my arms when we dance. Alison that isn't what you want."**_

"_**You don't even know what I want. And you wont give me chance to tell you!"**_

_**She had pulled away from him and strutted off, he had considered leaving her, letting her cry and get over it, but a part of him made him follow her.**_

He continued playing and regretted the conversation, it was one of the most honest conversations he had had in his entire life. He remembered what had followed, the heat, the passion, the hunger. He continued playing all his emotions flowing through his fingers; only the piano could hear his truth. He played well on into the night, at one point he thought that he was the only soul awake in the hospital, but he didn't stop, he had to wake her up.

**MD**

Cameron lay in the bed, she could hear soft piano music, it reminded her of her father, and bedtime as a child. It reminded her of her awful prom where she had come home in tears and her father had hugged her and let this music play. It reminded her of that first night with House, that night where everything had changed.

Suddenly she remembered the past day and the thins she had experienced, she could feel a tube in her arm and her head was tender, she turned it gently and tried to lift her heavy eye lids open.

**MD**

House continued playing, he glanced at the clock outside, half three in the morning he had been playing for five and a half hours straight, this same tune, repeated over and over. He sighed, and stopped playing. "This isn't working, she won't wake up Greg, stop trying to save her, you're failing." He said mournfully as he rested his head on the piano.

He suddenly heard muffled noises coming from the bed, as if a child was waking from a dream. Looking up he grabbed his cane and made his way to the bed, he got to her side just as she opened her eyes and their eyes locked one more, like the first time theyever did. "House?" He nodded and touched her forehead lightly, a wave of relief sweeping over him.

**Authors Note**

**Ok what did you guys think? I'm sure lots of you hate me now cause she lost the baby but im sorry its the way it has to go for the story to continue. **

**Please read and review.**

**Crazy Gabs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Eight**

House stood over Cameron looking down at her face. She looked so innocent, just staring at him, slightly confused but awake.

"How are you feeling?"

Cameron rubbed her throat gently feeling her cut. "Ok I guess, what's happened here?"

"You got cut on the throat, but it isn't too deep, didn't cut anything but skin." He tried to smile but found her couldn't, he saw her eyes flick to the piano.

"What's doing here?" Her eyes questioned him and he knew she already knew but he satisfied her with an answer.

"Cuddy said we had to let you wake of your own chord, I thought I'd come play music in here to piss her off."

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes. Cameron knew that he had done it as a desperate attempt to wake her up; she just didn't know why, was she just another patient or was it something more? She touched her stomach gently and felt pain between her legs. Looking at House, she knew he must have found out and therefore would know the answer to her question.

"What…urm…did I…is the baby…?" she trailed off at the look on his face.

"No, you lost it, during the attack." House spoke so softly she struggled to hear him, but unfortunately she did. House saw the tears in her eyes and he touched her hand gently before clearing his throat. "I should go page Cuddy, let her know you're awake." He turned and walked away threw the door, as the door closed behind him Cameron let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

**MD**

House didn't return that night; Cameron lay in the bed in the poorly lit room alone. She sat up carefully, after crying for forty five minutes she found it hard to breathe, clutching her stomach with both hands, her arms wrapping around her protectively, as if she could bring it back. She rocked back and forth slowly tears running down her face like torrential rain, her body shook violently from tears, she had never felt sadness like this. She felt empty, hollow, she felt her heart beat in her chest and with every beat it took she felt as if someone was twisting a knife deeper into it. The voice in her head spilled out threw her mouth, telling the empty room, her pain.

"No, no, my baby, please, God," her words were punctured with sobs, her eyes screwed up in pain her fists clenched. "Please, God, no…my baby."

She suddenly felt a huge surge of anger in her chest, standing up she pulled the tube from her arm and put her feet slowly on the floor, her body shook with pain as she stood up, letting her feet take her weight. Slowly like a newborn lamb she started to walk, making her way to the roof. Pushing open the door slowly she breathed in the crisp morning air, she tottered forward to the edge of the building. Looking down she could see the town below, looking straight ahead she could see the sun beginning to rise, but she turned her attention upwards, she flung her arms out wide and began screaming at the sky.

"Why? How could you do this to me? It was my baby! I hate you. I hate you, this is your entire fault, you could have stopped him, you could have done something, but you didn't did you? You did nothing, NOTHING! And look now, now look at what I have, nothing, is this what I get? Is this some kind of punishment, what have I done? You took away my husband, you deny me the man I want, and now you deny me this. What kind of God are you? Your crap! I hate you, this isn't fair, why? Tell me why? ANSWER ME!"

Cameron screamed her throat hurting her, breathless from screams but she didn't stop.

Foreman and Chase had arrived, having been informed by Cuddy that she was awake. They began to make their way across the parking lot, pulling their coats around them; they were stopped in their tracks by the sound of Cameron shouting. Looking up they saw her stood on the roof, dangerously close to the edge, her arms were spread as if she was being crucified and she was screaming to the sky. Foreman and Chase exchanged a look, but Chase shook his head.

"She wouldn't jump, she wouldn't."

"She's just lost her child." Foreman answered before sprinting off into the hospital and towards the roof, Chase pursued him hoping he was right.

Cameron looked to the sky for a moment, quiet then snarled. "See you don't answer do you? You're such a coward; you take this away from me and wont answer me and tell me why! Chicken! This was my baby, my baby, don't you understand, IT WAS MY BABY." She crumpled to her knees her head bowed onto her chest as tears began to cut threw her once more. "My baby, my baby, why?" She spoke softly this time, choked with tears.

Foreman pushed open the door to the roof, almost falling threw it, he heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Cameron on her knees shaking with tears, Chase stood behind Foreman and pushed him forward. Walking forward Foreman knelt next to Cameron; he brushed her hair behind her ear and noticed the bite mark on her ear, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away, fighting his attempts at comforting her, but within a moment she had given in and let him hold her as she cried. Chase took off his jacket and wrapped it around Cameron's shoulders and gave Foreman a look that said 'I'm going to go tell Cuddy.' Foreman nodded as Chase left.

After a few minutes Cameron's tears had ebbed away, leaving only the sound of the birds singing, welcoming the new day. Foreman didn't say anything, instead he stood up and bent down, picking Cameron up in the same way Wilson had the day before, taking her into the hospital and back to her room. When he placed her in the bed and covered her with the sheets she turned away from him, curling into a ball her eyes fixed on the wall. Foreman felt like dying there and then, in Cameron's eyes there was nothing, just emptiness.

**Authors Note**

**Well? I'm sorry, I know this chapter was so depressing but it had to be done, made me sad while writing it.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

**Crazy Gabs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Nine. **

As soon as Cameron was well enough, and Cuddy was sure she was in a fit state she sent her home, giving her as long as she wanted off work. House hadn't visited her since that night; he had been seen stood at the glass windows watching her while she was asleep. Yet he never ventured into the room or let her see him there. Cameron's attacker had escaped, the security guards had let him slip from their grasps and he had been able to out run them. None of this seemed to bother Cameron that much she hadn't spoken much, answering questions with one-word answers. Three weeks passed before Cameron returned to work. They had a new case, and Cameron had gotten word. She walked into the meeting room and took her jacket off revealing a smart black turtle neck jumper, and smart black pants with boots. Hanging her coat up she grabbed her lab one instead and pulled it on, turning around she flipped her hair out so it lay over her lab coat. She turned facing the others and saw their faces, they looked worried, she tensed and snapped.

"What? You didn't expect me to come back to work?" She stormed over to the worktop and poured herself a coffee. Foreman and Chase exchanged looks before Foreman muttered.

"Yeah we did, its just, are you sure your fit to come back to work?"

She whirled around her hair flying back. "Yes I am! The bruises have cleared and the cuts have healed, so obviously I'm fine, now can we just drop it?" Foreman opened his mouth to say something but Chase kicked him under the table, stopping him. Cameron added milk to her coffee then grabbed the file to come up to date on the case.

**MD**

House watched Cameron from his office; he noticed that her jumper went all the way up to her neck, probably to hide the cut. She strutted to get herself a coffee and then had snapped at the boys. He chuckled gently to himself, a sense of relief washing over him. For a few days he had thought Cameron wasn't going to return to work, but he was glad that she was strong enough to return, he thought that a new case would bring her back. That's the reason he had told Wilson to mention it to her and make it look like an accident. Standing he grabbed his cane and walked into the meeting room.

"Good morning. So what do we have?"

Picking up his board pen he waited for the ideas to come.

**MD**

Cameron acted normal throughout the whole session, she argued with Foreman, Chase and House dismissing their ideas. Looking once more at the board then to the file in front of her she waved her hands as Chase spoke.

"The patient could have eczema with asthma, its very common in kids of his age."

Cameron stepped up before anyone else could. "Eczema and asthma don't explain why he's vomiting, the hallucinations OR the seizures." Sometimes Chase could be really stupid. House saw Cameron roll her eyes at Chase's stupid-ness, and managed to stop his lips from rising into a smile. Putting the lid on the pen he grabbed his cane.

"Go get me a CT done, blood tests, urine test, and an MRI." He turned limping away. "Daddy's going to go bother Uncle Jimmy."

**MD**

Cameron looked down at the little form lay on the bed, the boy, Frankie, was only four years old, he was so tiny. She picked up her needle and bent down to his level, she rolled up his sleeve and said in a very sweet voice.

"Frankie, I'm going to have to use a needle to get some blood from your arm, its not going to hurt but you may feel a little pinch as if someone is poking you ok?" The little boy nodded at her and smiled saying in a tired voice.

"I'll be brave."

Smiling as she stood up Cameron gently drew some blood from the boy's arm, once she had a sufficient amount to complete her tests she wiped the boys arm and stuck a plaster on it. Leaving the room she came face to face with Chase he smiled at her.

"Why don't you let me do that? Go have a break or something, get a cup of tea."

"I came back to do my job Chase, not to take breaks every five minutes so I wish you and Foreman would leave me alone, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am fine! Ok?" Her voice was not angry like it had been in the morning just fed up. Chase nodded and let her pass, he watched her make her way to the lab before entering their patients room to question the parents more.

**MD**

Wilson entered his office and saw that his armchair was facing away from him, with that back of it facing him, He sighed as he saw a cane at the edge of the desk and couldn't help smiling at House turned around in the chair with his hands clasped together and his fingers wiggling evilly.

"We've been expecting you Mr Wilson."

Wilson sat down opposite House. "You watch too many Bond movies. What are you doing here? I thought you had a case?"

House nodded. "I do, but the kids are growing up they can handle it themselves for now, they are only running tests. Although I best get back soon or Cameron may kill the other two."

Wilson looked at House with an interesting look. "So your plan worked, she came back to work?"

"Yep, like a moth to a flame." He laughed evilly throwing his head back. Wilson jabbed him with his own cane and made him stop.

"You know you could actual be nice to the girl, ask her how she is?"

"No!" House's mouth fell open in horror. "I wouldn't want to come to the same sticky end Foreman and Chase will. They have been asking her all morning and she's going to blow. Wanna put wagers on how long it will take?"

Wilson groaned standing up and walking to his chair. "Get up. You're sick you know that, and twisted." Pushing him from his chair Wilson sat back into his rightful seat and shook his head. House laughed and walked to the door but was stopped by Wilson.

"House!" He turned and regarded him. "The girl has suffered, like you have no idea, just give her a break ok?"

House shrugged. "I'm her boss, not her boyfriend, I'll let Chase do the comforting." As he stalked from the office, Wilson sighed rubbing his eyes. "You really need to get a hold of your jealousy."

**MD**

Cameron sat in the lab, her eyes fixed on the microscope she was using, her mind was swaying from what she should be doing. Mentally kicking herself she forced her brain to concentrate and took a look at the blood she was observing. After completing her tests she stood and took the results back to House.

Pushing open the door she saw him sat watching General Hospital on his portable TV. Clearing her throat she strode over to him.

"House…"

He waved his hand "Shush, important scene." Sighing she took a seat opposite him and crossed her legs, tutting loudly she rested her arms on the side of the chair. She looked at him and tutted again, glancing at her he growled before switching the TV off.

"What?"

"I have the results from the blood tests."

"And?" He looked disinterested and was studying the pigeon sat outside.

"Nothing. Everything was normal. White count was normal, everything was normal!"

House nodded. "Ok go find Chase, he should be doing the CT, he may need help." House stood up and headed towards the door. "And try not to jump him as soon as you see him."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, she tried to stop herself but she couldn't. Standing up she walked over to House who had stopped by the door and grabbed his cane stopping him from leaving.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Its in my nature." He didn't smile but simply looked at her.

"So yeah, me and Chase slept together, once, when I was high. It's never happened since! It was a mistake and me and Chase are nothing but friends, so will you just let it drop?"

Angry House stood defiant. "Oh really? Sure, I believe that, oh no, wait I don't. You and Chase are clearly an item, everybody sees it, the way you look at each other, the way he touches your hand or arm every so often, they way you laugh at his abysmal jokes." He could see he was hurting her, the anger had left her eyes but there wasn't emptiness, instead it was replaced with pain, but he didn't stop. "So all I'm asking for is that you can resist the desire to jump him and screw him senseless every time you see him. And don't even say that I'm wrong I know Chase was the father of your baby."

Before he could react Cameron's hand had made contact with his face whipping it to the side, tears stung her eyes and he just had time to grab her wrist before she could slap him again. She held the tears back and looked at him. "You bastard!" Wrenching her hand free of his grasp she pushed open the door, turning on her heel she said to him. "I'm going home. And for your information, the baby I WAS carrying, was yours." And with that she left leaving a dumbstruck House rooted to the spot.

**Authors Note**

**Well? What did we think? Please keep reviewing it does actually make me carry on, 'cause I'm not going to keep writing if nobodys reading.**

**I think the next chapter may be the last one!**

**Let me know if you think I should write a sequel!**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**Chapter Ten**

Cameron stormed out the hospital; on her way to the exit Chase saw her and could evidently see the tears streaming down her face, leaving the patients room he hurried after her. Grabbing her around the waist, wrapping his arm around he turned her to face him; putting one hand on her shoulder he wiped her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Chase let go off me." She pushed off against him, put he didn't let go, she stopped squirming and looked him dead in the eyes. "Let go off me." Against his better judgement he released her. Like a scared rabbit she ran off, letting the doors swing behind her.

She walked over to her car and climbed in; revving the engine she put it into gear and drove off. The tears ran down her face clouding her eyes, she tried to wipe them away with one hand but they were coming as quick as she was wiping them away. She made her way out of the hospital and along the roads, coming to a crossroads she just sped across, she heard breaks squealing and someone shouting abuse from their window, realising she had almost killed herself and others she muttered. "Shit! Sorry, I'm sorry." Making her way across the crossroads she pulled over and turned off the engine letting her tears fall.

Once she had regained her composure she turned the keys starting the car up again. Driving slowly, as the tears had not completely stopped she made her way back to her apartment. Walking threw the door she shut it behind her before sliding down it and landing in a heap on the floor, her back resting against the door, her knees tucked into her chest her head on her knees her hands clutching her hair. And that is where she cried.

**MD**

House stood rooted to the spot for a good two minutes. Gathering himself he made his way to Wilson's office, pushing open the door angrily he looked at his friend.

"You knew? About the baby? And me being the father?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me why?" House was furious, and confused.

"Because it was a secret. Nobody was allowed to tell you."

"Oh well that makes it alright then doesn't it." House looked at his feet and then back to Wilson. "If Cuddy asks, I went home early."

Wilson nodded and House left. He made his way to his bike and set off for Cameron's, this had gone too far.

**MD**

Cameron sat on her floor the tears had stopped she was just sat sitting, reflecting on the pass few months. House stood on the other side of the door, cane raised ready to knock but hesitant as well. Finally he knocked and heard a muffled Cameron. "Go away." Sighing he bent down and lifted the plant pot, once more he picked up the key and opened the door, pushing Cameron to the side with the door as he stepped threw. "Alison, we need to talk."

He lowered his hand and she grabbed it letting him pull her up.

"Why? Its not as if you care."

"That's not true," he said awkwardly "I do care, I never used to, but you grew on me. And in Australia things happened, and sometimes I wish they hadn't because then I could ignore everything, pretend I didn't care, but ultimately I wouldn't change this Alison."

"So what, you like torturing me, then sleeping with me, impregnating me, then dismissing me, and treating me like crap?" She scoffed. "Well thanks, I appreciate it."

She pushed past him but he grabbed her wrist, she looked into his eyes remembering the first night. She felt tears burn her eyes once more. "Please let me go."

"No, Alison, how could you not tell me?"

A lone tear fell from her eye. "Because, I couldn't, I didn't want you to flip out at me, I didn't know how you would react and I knew I couldn't handle the rejection." She shook her head. "Not again."

"So where you ever going to tell me?" She shrugged.

"When I started showing. But I doubt it would have made a difference you already thought I was with Chase."

"So how far along were you?" He looked at her curious and hurt, he never had any idea that this baby she had been carrying was his. His baby, a part of him as well as her. He felt like an idiot, all this time he thought she had been with Chase and it was clear now that Chase was just a friend to her, nothing more.

"Ten weeks, two and a half months, I would have begun showing in another four weeks." She let another tear escape, House wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry. I'm not good with crying women."

"It's all I ever do anymore, cry. House…" She met his eyes. "Why did you wake me up?"

He broke the gaze and looked at his feet letting go off her wrist. "I was scared, scared that you weren't going to wake up. I was afraid of…losing you."

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Please stop messing me around House. I can't deal with it anymore. All I wanted after the attack was for you to hold me, but you never even visited me after that night, I know that its because you thought I was with Chase, but I'm not and never will be, I just wanted you."

"Wanted. Past tense?"

"No, I still want you, I just need to know how you feel, about me." He was silent for a minute; she reached out and grabbed his hand whispering softly. "Greg?"

He looked at her before reaching out and putting his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her to him and kissed her, hungrily, her hands rested on his chest before snaking up around his neck His tongue pushed apart her lips which parted easily inviting him in. She pushed against him her body pressed against him, making him release a soft moan, their tongues danced in each others mouth their eyes were closed, lost in the moment.

After a few minutes they pulled apart breathless, House stroked her cheek.

"Does that tell you how I feel?"

She nodded. "But what now? I know you like me, but what are we going to do? I don't think I can take anymore pain Greg."

He looked at her and inhaled deeply. "I guess we could give it a go? If you wanted, you know, start dating?" He looked uncomfortable and had started sweating, but his heart skipped a beat as he saw a smile of genuine happiness leap onto Cameron's face. She leant in and kissed him once more, this time softly and tender, pulling back she whispered. "I'd like that." She went to kiss him but he stopped her.

" But I have to warn you, I'm messed up."

Nodding she answered. "I knew that all along, it doesn't change anything." This time he let her kiss him before pushing her off him once more, he looked at her seriously.

"Does this mean I have to get rid of my yellow Hawaiian shirt?"

Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her close to him, she rested her hands and head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He felt a warmth inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time as he heard her laugh at his remark, he hugged her closer once more, everything was going to be ok.

**The End**

**Authors Note**

**So what did we think? Did we like it? Or not...let me know.**

**REVIEW**

**Also let me know if you want me to write a sequel to it, I do have an idea but I'm not going to write it unless you guys want me to?**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


End file.
